


In the Middle of Impossibility

by Vaznetti



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/F, Minor Character Death, for both canons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaznetti/pseuds/Vaznetti
Summary: What happened was not Buffy's fault.  One minute she was patrolling with Faith and complaining about the new Watcher; the next she was trapped here in Creepy Sexual Harassment Castle.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Buffy Summers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54
Collections: X-Ship - The Crossover Relationship Exchange 2019





	In the Middle of Impossibility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChronicBookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicBookworm/gifts).



What happened was absolutely, totally not Buffy's fault. She wasn't positive Giles would believe her when (when!) she got back to Sunnyvale, but she could make a darned good case for herself. She had been doing such a good job of not using her slayer powers on all the creepy sexual harasser guys who totally deserved it. Mostly. That one guy whose arm she broke had it coming. Anyway, Giles would completely understand that when she came into Alayne's room to change the sheets, which they did not do often enough in this medieval hellhole, and found Lord Baelish kissing her, and Alayne trying to push him away, Buffy was totally justified in grabbing him and throwing him against the wall. Where he was now lying. She was pretty sure he was still breathing, but didn't really feel like checking right then.

She and Alayne stared at each other; the neck of Alayne's gown had ripped, and her hair was coming out of the braid. "So, uh, sorry about that. About your dad, I mean."

"He is not my father," Alayne said. She was rubbing her mouth like it would get rid of Baelish's germs.

"He's not?" Buffy asked, surprised, She dug around in her cleaning stuff, but all she found was a slightly damp and grayish rag. She offered it anyway. "I mean, my mom has dated some real duds, but I think that's just the Sunnydale Effect, because more than one has been an actual demon." 

Alayne's eyes, her very pretty blue eyes, were bright and angry now. "What do you mean? My mother never -- she would not--"

Buffy held up her hands. "Oh, hey, no, not what I meant. I'm sure your mom is great. Look, let's start over. I'm Buffy. Vampire slayer, mostly, but I also get rid of creeps. You look like you need a rescue, Alayne."

Alayne wrung her hands together. "I'm not... He said he would protect me."

"Is that what he called it?" Buffy said. They both turned to stare as Baelish groaned and shifted. "Look, no offence, but we should totally skedaddle. I'm pretty sure that even around here throwing your boss into a wall counts as quitting, and you can come with, if you want."

"You've put yourself in danger for me already," Alayne said. "I couldn't ask you to do more. You don't understand, I'm not... If I go he'll only come after us. You should go now, and leave me here."

Baelish groaned again. "You can tell me all about it while we make a break for it. I don't think that guy is going to take no for an answer, do you?"

Alayne stared at him. "No," she said. "Not forever." She looked back as Buffy; she really did have amazing eyes. "You don't know who I am, do you?"

"Sure I do," Buffy said. "You're Alayne Stone. Or, wait, are you some kind of shape-changer? Did you kill the real Alayne, and now you're wearing her skin, like in that movie? Because that would be really gross."

"I... What?"

"No," Buffy said. "Don't worry. It's a Slayer thing. Will you come with me? Because I don't really know my way around, but I'm pretty sure I need to get out of here and I would feel bad if I left you behind."

"Yes," Alayne said. She took Buffy's hand and squeezed it. "Yes, I'll come."

Alayne was a better packer than Buffy, but that wasn't saying much. They ended up with some warm cloaks and all of the jewellery Alayne could fine, and had to leave behind a lot of what passed for pretty dresses in this world. There was a brief problem when Baelish woke up and started to threaten them, and Buffy had to tie him up and knock him on the head. "Will he be all right?" Alayne asked.

"Probably," Buffy shrugged. "Giles always is."

"Too bad," Alayne said, flushing as she looked up at Buffy. "How did you do that? The first time, I mean. You _threw_ him!"

Buffy made a face. "I'm... It's a little complicated. I'm really strong. But I'm not supposed to use it against hu--" She caught herself. "Ordinary people. Even creeps. But we'd better get going." She stopped, suddenly realising that she had no idea _where_ they would go. Where was there, other than Sexual Harassment Castle and all those trees out there?

She went to check the door but it opened before she got there: a short man in a breastplate was standing at the door. Shit, she thought, as he stepped in and drew his sword. Well, fighting your way out of the castle was definitely the most slayer option. She grabbed her broom, ready to snap it in two and get started.

The guy didn't even look at her. "Lady Alayne," he said. "What have you done with your father? Or is it that he isn't your father?"

"I don't know what you mean, Ser Shadrich!" Alayne said. She sounded nervous, but in a kind of fake way that made Buffy hesitate.

"Come now," he said. "Lady Sansa. I thought I would have to steal you away, but now you have no choice except to come with me. Many people will pay handsomely to know where you are."

"You'll never get us out of the castle," she said, in that same fake tone. _Oh!_ , Buffy thought. Maybe they wouldn't have to fight their way out. She leaned the broom against the wall again, trying to make as little noise as she could.

"Oh no, my lady," he said. "I'm ready to go." He grabbed Alayne by the arm. "Come with me." He dragged her around and noticed Buffy for the first time. "Who's she?"

"My maid!" Alayne squeaked. "Don't hurt her!"

Buffy did her best to look like she wasn't imagining Ser Shad-whatever's painful death. "She can come with us," he said. He pushed her ahead of him, and pinched her on the butt. "She'll make the trip more interesting, at least." Yeah, she was totally going to kill this guy. "Wait here." Buffy made a fist, but Alayne shook her head and she stood back. But then Ser Shad-guy stopped just looking down at Baelish, drew his sword and drove it straight down into his neck. Alayne made a small noise. The blood started to run out onto the floor.

He pushed the girls out the door and down the hall, one arm on Alayne's shoulder, the other holding a little knife at her side. Buffy kept her head down, but they barely met anyone as they went further into the castle, to rooms where no one was living now. They went down and down a spiral staircase set in a tower next to the castle's outer wall, and came out in a little courtyard where there were two horses. Shadface tried telling Buffy to put some bags on them, but she made a mess of it so he took over. Hey, she'd never dressed a horse before.

Shadrunt had a sword and a dagger in his belt, and armor on his chest and back. There was probably another knife or two hiding somewhere, but that was fine with Buffy: just something else to take from him. Finally he got all the stuff on the horse and told Buffy to climb on, then he lifted Alayne onto the other horse, and opened a little gate in the wall. They went through a stone tunnel and came out of the castle.

There were a lot of trees; Buffy was having to pay too much attention to staying on the horse to notice much else, because Shadfucked was in a hurry and they were bouncing along. Finally he let them stop; Buffy slid off her horse -- how had she wanted one of these things when she was little? They were terrible! -- and stretched. Shadfucked was talking to Alayne about something, but Buffy didn't bother paying attention. There was no reason to put up with this guy for another minute; she tapped him on the shoulder, and when he turned around she punched him in the face. He fell to the ground in a clatter of breastplate and knives. It was totally satisfying.

"Are you going to kill him?" Alayne asked.

"I really want to," Buffy said. "But I can't. He's a dick, but he's not a monster. We can tie him up to a tree or something."

Of course, they didn't want to hunt around to see if he'd packed any rope, so they had to use his clothes to tie him up. Maybe it wasn't completely in line with the Slayer code to leave him out in the cold like this. 

As they tied the last knot, Alayne said, "before we go on, I have to tell you something. It's true, my name isn't Alayne, and Petyr Baelish wasn't my father. I am Sansa Stark." 

"Ok?" Buffy said.

Alayne, or whatever her name was, looked surprised. "My father was Ned Stark of Winterfell. My brother Robb was King in the North until the Lannisters killed him. If you help me you could be in danger. Petyr told me that Queen Cersei is still looking for me; there is a reward, Ser Shadrich told me."

"Ok," Buffy said again. "But she's not going to be out in the woods here, is she? I mean, right now it's just us and a lot of trees. We can worry about this Queen Cersei later; I can probably take her too."

"You're not afraid?" Alayne -- Sansa, whatever -- asked.

"I am totally afraid of getting back up onto that horse," Buffy said. "But I think we'd better get going."

"You can ride behind me," Sansa said.

It was better, actually, with the two of them; Sansa seemed to know what she was doing, and Buffy just held on. They kept going until nightfall and then made a mess of setting up the tent Shad-dick had packed; it hung low over their heads as they lay rolled up in the scratchy blankets. "I want to tell you something, too," Buffy said in the dark. "I'm not from here. I'm a... a kind of special warrior, I guess. The one girl, chosen to face the forces of darkness. Except there's two of us now, me and Faith, and I guess the Powers That Be figured I was surplus to requirements, so here I am."

Sansa twisted around to face her. "You were sent to rescue me?" 

"Maybe? Yeah. You're, like, some kind of princess, right? It's like the pretend games I always played when I was little, where the knight rescues the princess." Buffy smiled. "Except I always thought I would be the princess. I wanted the pretty dresses."

"You can be the princess sometimes," Sansa said. "I don't mind." She shifted closer, and Buffy wrapped her arms around her. As they drifted off to sleep, Buffy wondered what color Sansa's hair really was, under all that brown dye.

end


End file.
